pangaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Asgal, the Higher Plane
Asgal (Az-gall) is a land known by many as the higher plane. It is the legendary realm of the Immortal kin; a race of powerful, all-knowing, demi god-like beings worshiped by mortals across the stars. Asgal is not on Pangaia, but in another realm by itself entirely. The beings of Asgal have access to all worlds with sentient life, including Pangaia. They are the caretakers of the universe and maintain the order of the cosmos. The immortals are powerful beyond mortal comprehension, second only to the gods that created them. After the great creators perished, the immortals where left alone to watch over the infinitely expanding universe from their golden kingdom of Asgal. No mortal has ever set foot in the Higher Plane, likewise the immortals themselves have rarely ever left the realm. One exception to this was when Apollas, Demios and Hephastus were sent to Pangaia to calm the elemental incursion. If the immortals are required to intervene with the course of a world's destiny they will usually create powerful servants to do the work for them. These constructs, known as guardians, would travel from Asgal to their destination world via Aln to fulfill their duties. The guardians are designed in such a way that they can ''never ''return to the realm of Asgal in case mortals find a way to hijack them and enter Asgal, so once their duties are complete, the guardians find a quiet, private location and deactivate themselves, remaining on the world in a state of hibernation to be awoken again if it's residents ever required their assistance. Only a select few mortals would be told of the guardian's locations and how to awaken them. On Pangaia, these mortals where known as the Custodians and they have secretly passed down the secrets of the world's guardians to new generations with their passing. There are three Custodians currently living, but there identities and whereabouts are kept secret by the world's leading governing bodies, notably the Arcane Senate of the Bureau of Practitioners of Magic, in fear of their knowledge being abused. The Paragons of Asgal The Immortal kin are the most powerful beings in existence, but they are not all equal in strength. Hephastus is an example of common, lesser Immortal, whereas Apollas and Demios are examples of more powerful Immortals. The Paragons of Asgal are the most powerful of the Immortals. They consist of: * Shinato; King of the Higher Plane, Lord of the Heavens Above, Prime Designate, Proclaimer of the Gods, the First Born, Master of All, the Wrathful, the Vengeful, the One True Lord, God Incarnate. * Ra'vael, of Seething Phantasms, Darkness Incarnate, Absence of Light, the Dark Lady * Yurial, of the Blistering Suns, The Divine Flame, Wrath of Heaven, the Prurifying Inferno * H'amen, of Raging Elements, Embrace of Chaos, Lord of Unbound Forces & Distaster * Aethark, Governor of Space & Dimensions, Lord of Infinite Expanse, The Alpha * Chronia, Custodian of Destiny & Times Past, Lady of Infinite Possibility, The Omega * Herasat; Master of the Arcane, Curator of Artifacts, Keeper of Secrets, Mistress of Magics Other notable Immortals: * Mar-zuun; The Original Soldier, Lord of War, The Conquerer, The First Centuron * Apharato; Daughter of Shinato, First wife of Mar-zuun, Mother to Erotos and Demios * Vena, Daughter of Herasat and H'amen, Consort to Mar-zuun, Mother to Apollas, Sister to Promethus * - Erotos; Eldest of Mar-zuun, The Tactician, The Diplomat, The Strategist * - Demios, Son of Mar-zuun, The Believer, The Betrayer, Lord of Gehennok * - Apollas; Youngest Son of Mar-zuun, God of Song, Peace & Harmony * Promethus; Lord of the Forge, Father of the Mountains, Son of Herasat and H'amen * Hephastus; Son of Promethus, Forgemaster, the Anvil Lord, Son of the Mountain * Azazel; The Forbidden One, Father of Lies, The Denounced God, The Deceive